This invention relates to a container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard. The container is characterized by four top closure forming panels which lie on top of one another, with two opposite of said top closure panels carrying handles and the other two top closure panels having aligned slits which receive the handles. The art is aware of constructions of a somewhat similar type, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,997,343 issued to Quagliotti and 1,987,063 issued to Hinton. One drawback of known containers of this type is the difficulty of maintaining the top closure in a closed condition. In Hinton, projecting lips 5c and 7c are employed for this purpose, while in Quagliotti lacking flaps 1 are employed.